Coeur et Ame
by aviva94
Summary: Un noble, un démon, des sentiments...


**Titre** : Cœur et âme

**Fandom** : Black Butler

**Pairing** : Ciel/Sebastian

**Disclaimer** : Black Butler (黒執事, Kuroshitsuji) est un shōnen manga de Yana Toboso. J'ai écrit ce texte juste pour le fun, sans en attendre une quelconque rémunération.

**Résumé** : Un noble, un démon, des sentiments…

**Rating** : T

**COEUR ET ÂME**

Le soleil se levait difficilement en cette froide matinée de février. Le comte Ciel Phantomhive s'étira dans son lit, le nez chatouillé par un rayon taquin qui avait réussi à trouver son chemin entre les rideaux de sa fenêtre. Il soupira et tourna la tête en entendant toquer doucement.

– Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit et un homme de haute stature, vêtu d'un costume noir à queue de pie et portant des gants blancs, entra. Il poussait un chariot sur lequel était déposé un petit déjeuner copieux.

– Bonjour jeune maître, fit-il, avez-vous bien dormi ?

– Comme un loir.

– Aujourd'hui, vous avez un visiteur qui arrivera peu avant le déjeuner. J'ai préparé un repas qui vous conviendra, je pense, répondit le majordome en se tournant vers lui après avoir ouvert les lourds rideaux.

Ciel suivait le déplacement de son employé, sa démarche souple lui faisait penser à un félin, son visage mi sérieux, mi souriant était éclairé par des yeux d'un rouge intense, qui surprenaient toujours lorsqu'on voyait l'homme pour la première fois.

– Merci Sebastian, fit-il quand le majordome posa le plateau sur le lit. C'est de l'Earl Grey ?

– Oui Monsieur, de chez Jackson, votre préféré, j'espère que cela vous convient !

– C'est parfait, répondit le jeune comte.

– Quelle tenue Monsieur veut-il porter ?

– Peu importe, fais à ton idée ! Je me passerais bien de ce rendez-vous, surtout aujourd'hui, finit-il dans un soupir.

– Vous avez dit ? s'enquit le majordome.

– Non, rien…

Ciel but une gorgée de son thé et regarda son employé préparer ses vêtements. Ses gestes étaient très professionnels et il se félicitait de l'avoir à son service, cependant…

Il secoua la tête pour chasser les pensées qui s'insinuaient dans son esprit. Une douce chaleur s'empara de lui qu'il mit sur le compte de la température de sa boisson.

Quand il eut terminé, Sebastian le débarrassa et le jeune homme s'assit sur le bord du lit. Le majordome lui retira sa tenue de nuit et lui enfila sa chemise. La boutonnant lentement, il gardait les yeux baissés et sentait le regard de son employeur posé sur lui.

Ciel ferma les paupières et se laissa habiller sans rien dire, soupirant doucement quand il sentit deux mains descendre le long de ses mollets et prendre son pied pour lui enfiler ses chaussures.

– Tout va bien Monsieur ?

– Oui Sebastian, je réfléchissais, c'est tout, répondit le comte en ouvrant les yeux brusquement, une rougeur se diffusant sur ses joues.

– Des réflexions bien agréables à n'en pas douter, murmura l'homme.

– Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Serais-tu devin ?

– Non Monsieur, je ne suis qu'un diable de majordome.

Ciel se leva et son employé boucla la ceinture de son pantalon après l'avoir mis en place. Sebastian noua la cravate et recula d'un pas pour observer le résultat.

– Monsieur est très élégant, fit-il avec un léger sourire.

– J'ai un bon tailleur, répliqua le jeune homme.

– Sans doute, mais un beau vêtement n'est rien sans l'homme qui le porte.

Le comte ne répondit pas et prit sa canne puis il quitta la chambre. Il se dirigea vers son bureau et croisa Mey-Rin qui portait un panier de linge. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, Sebastian était déjà là et lui déposa le courrier. Puis il s'inclina et sortit, refermant la porte sans faire de bruit.

– Que faire ? murmura le jeune homme en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil.

Il ouvrit une enveloppe et prit connaissance du contenu. Après quelques minutes, il releva les yeux, fixant un point au centre de la pièce.

– Que dois-je faire Mère ? souffla-t-il en tournant le regard vers le portrait accroché au mur. J'aurais tellement aimé que vous soyez là pour m'aider à prendre cette difficile décision. Ce qui est perdu une fois est perdu à jamais, murmura Ciel et je ne veux pas le perdre.

Il se replongea dans sa lecture et rédigea quelques lettres avant de poser son stylo et de s'appuyer au dossier de son fauteuil. Après quelques minutes, il se leva et ouvrit la porte-fenêtre puis passa sur le balcon. L'air était frais et il frissonna un peu mais il se sentait bien, il ne lui manquait qu'une toute petite chose, un rien, si peu en fait…

Il soupira à nouveau puis sursauta en sentant deux bras le serrer doucement. Relevant la tête, il croisa le regard rieur de son majordome.

– Vous allez prendre froid Monsieur, dit-il en faisant, à la fraîcheur ambiante, un rempart de son corps.

– J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, répliqua le comte, se lovant inconsciemment contre son employé.

– Je venais vous informer que votre invité ne se joindra pas à vous pour le déjeuner, il a fait prévenir qu'il était souffrant et vous demande de bien vouloir l'excuser.

– C'est mieux ainsi, répondit Ciel, je n'étais pas disposé à écouter ses doléances.

– Nous devrions rentrer, il va être temps de passer à table. Comme vous déjeunerez seul, je me suis permis de modifier quelque peu le menu, fit Sebastian.

– Très bien, répondit le comte en s'écartant à regret.

Sans rien dire, il retourna dans le bureau et s'arrêta devant la cheminée, offrant ses mains à la chaleur des flammes. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son employé qui s'affairait dans la pièce puis il ferma les yeux, repensant à l'étreinte somme toute innocente qui lui avait réchauffé le cœur.

– Monsieur, si vous le souhaitez, nous pouvons aller dans la salle à manger, proposa le majordome.

– Allons-y.

Ciel s'engagea dans le couloir, Sebastian sur ses talons. Quand il arriva devant la grande table, il se tourna et fixa l'homme qui entra à sa suite.

– Prenez place Monsieur, je vais vous servir.

Sans rien dire, le comte s'installa et regarda autour de lui, surpris de constater que les autres employés n'étaient pas là. Il ouvrit la bouche pour en faire la réflexion, mais le majordome fut plus rapide.

– Bard, Mey-Rin et Finny sont partis pour le village avec Monsieur Tanaka. L'auberge a organisé une sorte de banquet et ils avaient très envie d'y aller. J'ai pris sur moi de leur en donner l'autorisation.

– Tu as bien fait, au moins ce n'est pas toi qui devra réparer leurs dégâts.

– Vous avez raison My Lord. Mais ils sont jeunes, ils ont besoin de s'amuser.

– Monsieur Tanaka n'est plus de toute première jeunesse, objecta Ciel.

– Sans doute, mais il fallait bien quelqu'un pour les tempérer un peu, souffla le majordome en faisant un clin d'œil.

Le comte sourit, il imaginait mal le vieil homme se faire respecter par ces jeunes turbulents. Il leva les yeux et son regard croisa celui de son employé qui s'apprêtait à le servir. Les prunelles bleues se noyèrent dans celles rouges du démon qui approcha son visage à quelques centimètres de son maître, mais rapidement, Sebastian se reprit et se redressa.

Non, il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas… il n'était là que pour une seule chose, prendre l'âme de Ciel tel que cela avait été stipulé quand ils avaient scellé le pacte qui les liait. Il était un démon, il ne pouvait pas éprouver de sentiments pour cet humain et pourtant…

Ciel vit le changement d'attitude de son employé et soupira doucement, il avait été si près de réaliser son rêve.

Cela faisait presque trois ans que Sebastian était à son service et peu à peu, il avait fini par l'apprécier au point que son absence, si courte soit elle, le laissait avec un profond sentiment de vide et d'abandon.

Il fit honneur aux plats servis, se régalant des mets préparés avec beaucoup de soin. Il garda le silence, n'osant pas relever les yeux par crainte de croiser le regard de son majordome qui l'observait silencieusement. Quand il vit qu'il avait terminé, celui-ci débarrassa et s'absenta pour aller chercher le dessert.

À son retour, Ciel était adossé et avait les yeux fermés. Il semblait si fragile à ce moment-là que le démon se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait d'erreur, mais finalement, il posa l'assiette devant son maître et se détourna pour aller lui servir une tasse de thé qu'il laissa sur la nappe immaculée.

– Votre dessert, Monsieur.

– Je n'ai plus faim, répondit le comte sans ouvrir les paupières.

– C'est bien dommage, souffla le majordome en se penchant à son oreille, le faisant frissonner. Je me suis pourtant appliqué.

– Je n'en doute pas, mais… répondit le jeune homme en ouvrant brusquement les paupières.

Il se tut en voyant la pâtisserie qui se trouvait devant lui. Celle-ci avait la forme d'un cœur avec les armoiries des Phantomhive. Fait de sucre, un corbeau noir était posé sur l'épaule d'une figurine représentant le comte. Des larmes perlèrent aux yeux de Ciel qui ne pouvait qu'admirer l'œuvre proposée.

– C'est… c'est magnifique, souffla-t-il finalement. Mais…

– Aucune question Monsieur, aucune question…

– Et pourtant, tu me dois une explication, insista-t-il.

– Que pourrais-je dire ? fit le majordome en lui prenant doucement la main pour l'inciter à se lever. Les démons ne ressentent pas les sentiments, mais j'avoue que…

– Sebastian, qu'essaies-tu de dire ?

– Monsieur, pensez-vous qu'à défaut d'avoir votre âme, je pourrais avoir votre cœur ? souffla-t-il.

– Tu auras mon âme Sebastian, c'est le contrat, mais pourquoi voudrais-tu mon cœur ?

– Eh bien sans doute parce que contrairement à ce qui devrait être, je crois bien que je…

– Non, je t'en prie, plus un mot ! lâcha Ciel en s'écartant brusquement paniqué, retirant sa main de celle du majordome avant de partir vers la porte.

– Oseriez-vous me dire que vous ne ressentez pas quelque chose pour moi, murmura le démon en l'enlaçant, se collant contre son dos.

– Je… non…

Les lèvres qui se promenaient sur son cou le faisaient frissonner, cet homme faisait honneur à son état de démon en lui faisant perdre la tête et… oublier la pâtisserie.

Baissant les yeux, Ciel se tourna pour faire face à son majordome. Celui-ci prit son menton délicatement et lui leva la tête pour embrasser ses lèvres. Le basculant sur la table, il approfondit le baiser qui devint rapidement passionné puis lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le jeune homme vrilla son regard dans le sien. Il avait le cœur qui battait la chamade et il avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. À cet instant, il avait oublié toute idée de vengeance et s'ouvrait à l'amour. Il bénit le ciel d'avoir rencontré cet homme qui semblait l'aimer autant que lui et malgré tout ce qui les séparait, il savait que son bonheur serait près de lui.

– De par le pacte que nous avons conclu, mon âme sera bientôt à toi Sebastian, souffla-t-il doucement, mais aujourd'hui, je t'offre mon cœur.

Le démon le fixa puis il le prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la porte. Dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre du comte, il posa un baiser sur le front du jeune homme et lui murmura d'une voix suave, les yeux à demi-fermés sur ses pupilles flamboyantes :

– Yes My lord, si tel est votre bon vouloir, mais je vais vous prouver qu'un démon peut également offrir ce qu'il y a de plus précieux en chacun de nous. Cependant, je refuse votre âme, j'ai reçu, aujourd'hui, quelque chose de bien plus important à mes yeux.

Lorsque la porte se referma, Ciel savait que son diable de majordome lui ferait voir le Paradis, son Enfer était loin derrière lui.

**Fin**

Petit texte proposé à l'occasion de la Saint-Valentin, j'espère qu'il trouvera grâce à vos yeux, c'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce fandom.


End file.
